


Open 24 Hours

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Delivery Boy Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: Kageyama had already been in the shower when he heard the doorbell. Swearing, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he'd run to open it. And for the first time, he'd laid his eyes… onhim.Hinata Shouyou, thecutestpizza delivery boy in the entire city. But also, unfortunately, the absolute worst.--When Kageyama opens the door to get his pizza, his whole life is transformed by the delicious sight of Hinata in his delivery boy uniform. And as far as Hinata is concerned, Kageyama might as well have stepped straight out of a dirty magazine—and Hinata wants to put his sticky fingers all over that spread.But soon their Friday meetups stop being exclusively about meat sauce—and as their extra cheesy feelings for each other start to heat up, it may turn out that their affections are more deep dish than thin crust after all.[words by Esselle, art by reallycorking.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 93
Kudos: 2079
Collections: Stories by EssieCorking





	Open 24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Haikyuu S4 Return!!!!! screeeeeeeeeeeeeam
> 
> AND ALSO!! HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO REALLYCORKING!!! It was actually yesterday, but I don't care, I'm wishing her agaan~ Everyone should go thank her because she is the reason this fic is finally completed! All the amazing art in the story is hers <333 I love you RC! Here's to another year of creating fun nonsense together!
> 
> Speaking of which, **please note: there are some very NSFW images embedded in this fic!** Most of them are hilarious and involve food used inappropriately. You've been warned :D

It's late on a regular, everyday, end of the week Friday night, and Kageyama Tobio is fucking _starving._

Not for actual food, although his stomach keeps rumbling in a way that tells him he should probably start to pay attention to it soon—but he's too distracted for that right now. Because tonight, Kageyama hungers not for sustenance, but for revenge. 

He's been calling Sakanoshita Pizza all week with little success, so the fires of injustice burn hot in him tonight. And now, finally, the time of reckoning has come. Exactly one week ago, Kageyama had decided to order a pizza from that damned place. He'd had a long day at school, an even longer volleyball practice, and all he wanted to do was collapse on the shitty couch in his shitty dorm apartment and eat something unhealthy and pass out for the evening. 

He'd been so excited for that pizza—simple and sweet, pepperoni and extra cheese. He could see the golden yellow strands in his mind, how they'd literally melt and drip off the slice when he picked it up out of the box, coated in a deliciously tangy underlayer of tomato sauce, the pepperoni scattered over the top, just a little on the crunchy side, meat crisped at each round, juicy perimeter. His mouth had literally watered just thinking about it.

Hardly able to stand it, he decided to take a nap. When he woke up, there was still no pizza—no knock on the door had sounded to wake him up. So he waited. And waited. Eventually, he'd called the shop, but they said the delivery boy was already on the way. And finally, when Kageyama had given up, deciding to shower and make a despairing meal of meager instant noodles, the doorbell had rung. 

He'd already been in the shower when he heard it. Swearing, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he'd run to open it. And for the first time, he'd laid his eyes… on _him._

Hinata Shouyou, the _cutest_ pizza delivery boy in the entire city. But also, unfortunately, the absolute worst. 

Kageyama had been so stunned to open the door and discover Hinata there, looking far too radiantly happy for a nearly midnight pizza delivery, that he hadn't been able to form words very properly. But then Hinata had berated him for filling in the wrong address online, then not leaving a proper tip (what did he expect, Kageyama was a broke college kid, and it had taken _two hours_ for his pizza to get there), and then whisked in and out of Kageyama's life and his apartment, taking his orange sherbert hair and caramel honey eyes with him. Only after he was gone had Kageyama come back to his senses.

And that was when he discovered two things. First: the pizza was cold, the cheese congealed, the crust now hard and chewy. And second: there was a slice missing. 

Hinata had had a dash of tomato sauce at the corner of his mouth. Kageyama is sure, because he hadn't been able to stop staring at those pink cotton candy lips. 

So now it's Friday, one week later, after he's spent the past six days calling Sakanoshita nonstop to complain. Only, Hinata is never on his shift when Kageyama can call. Sometimes he works during the day when Kageyama has class or practice; other times he runs the late night shift, and Kageyama can't wait until the middle of the night to order pizza if he has to be at the gym at seven the next morning. But now, now the doors of opportunity have opened for him.

He picks up the phone and dials. There's a few rings, before someone picks up.

"Thanks for calling Sakanoshita, open 24 hours. Ukai speaking. What'll you have?"

"Hi," Kageyama says, "It's Kageyama."

Ukai, who Kageyama is fairly sure at this point is the owner of the pizza place, sighs heavily. "Ah, Kageyama. You know, you don't have to say who it is every time you call."

"But I want you to know it's me," Kageyama tells him.

"I've realized that, but I don't need to know it," Ukai says. "There's no reason that—anyway, Kageyama, are you actually planning on ordering a pizza this time?" 

"Is Hinata Shouyou working tonight?" Kageyama asks.

Another weary sigh, and then, the answer Kageyama has been waiting all these days for. "Yes."

 _"Finally,"_ Kageyama says triumphantly. "I'll have the same thing as last time, one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Lots of cheese, please." He gives Ukai his address, and then adds, "Oh, and an order of breadsticks."

"Alright," Ukai says. "One large pepperoni, _extra_ extra cheese, breadsticks… should have that to you in about forty minutes." 

Kageyama thanks him, hangs up, and then sits rigidly on his couch, hands fisted on top of his knees. He should do something besides this, he thinks. Watch something on TV, or get started on some homework, or… something. But instead, he can only wait, consumed by a strange form of excitement. In his head, he is running through scenarios, of just exactly what he'll say to put that stupid, terrible delivery boy in his place. He better not take two hours to arrive this time. His stomach gurgles in agreement. 

To his surprise, it's only about half an hour before there's a knock on his door. Swiftly he stands and marches over to it. 

"Who's there?" he calls.

"Who do you _think_ it is?" comes the indignant yelp from beyond the door. "What's your problem?!"

Kageyama yanks open the door and there, in front of him once more, is Hinata. He still looks like a deliciously ripe mango to Kageyama's eyes, in his bright orange uniform nearly the same shade as his hair. He has a large pizza box in hand, and is glaring fiercely at Kageyama. 

"Ukai told me you've been calling the store _every day_ to see if I'm working, which is creepy!" Hinata says. He points one finger at Kageyama. "You're _weird_ , and you were really rude to me last time—"

"You _ate_ a slice of my pizza!" Kageyama says incredulously. 

"Well, yeah, because I spent ages looking for your stupid apartment!" Hinata rants. "Which was your fault, by the way, so I was starving to death, and it was like two hours after my shift ended, and then you answer the door like 'hey, you lowly pizza boy, give me food, I don't have to tip because I'm hot and dumb', when I worked extra hard—" 

"You think I'm hot and dumb?" Kageyama asks. 

Hinata shrugs. "I mean, objectively." 

Kageyama narrows his eyes. He feels like there is a puzzle he is supposed to be putting together here, a very cheesy, tantalizing puzzle… 

Unfortunately, he's really bad at puzzles.

"If you think I'm so weird and creepy," he says slowly, "then how come you agreed to deliver my pizza today?" 

"Because," Hinata says, propping a hand on his hip, "you owe me a _bigger tip_ after last time." 

"I already told you, I can't afford to tip you a bunch," Kageyama says.

He reaches for the pizza box and Hinata has the _nerve_ to yank it away from him. He heaves a shrug and shakes his head at Kageyama as if to say _well, that's just too bad._

"You can't—" Kageyama splutters, "you can't hold my pizza hostage! I paid for it!" 

"Yeah, but what about _me,_ huh?" Hinata asks petulantly. "You wouldn't even have this pizza if not for me! If _only_ you could figure out _some other way_ to repay me, then I guess I'd consider letting you have it." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't care what it is," Hinata says. He steps forward, one foot on the inside of the threshold of Kageyama's apartment. "I just… want you to give it to me."

Kageyama squints. "Do you want… to eat more of my pizza… again?" 

"Oh, my god," Hinata says, "do you want to have sex, or not?" 

"Oh, shit," Kageyama says, "you meant like a literal tip, like a dick— _mmph."_

He cuts off as Hinata steps inside fully, kicking the apartment door closed behind him. He pops up onto his toes to smash his lips to Kageyama's, holding the pizza box flat on his palm high above his head so it doesn't get in the way. Kageyama grabs him and hoists him into the air. Hinata's legs lock around his body and he laughs obnoxiously into their sudden, shocking kiss. He doesn't taste like oranges or honey or cotton candy—he just tastes like a stupid annoying boy. 

Kageyama feels like it's way more than enough to satisfy everything he wants, just then.

"I know I called you hot and dumb," Hinata says, in between pressing his lips to Kageyama's, pulling back infuriatingly every time Kageyama really tries to deepen the kiss, "but you are _really_ dumb." 

_"You're_ dumb!" Kageyama retorts. "You're the one who wants to sleep with somebody who can't stand you!" 

Hinata squeezes his legs tighter, and suddenly, the friction of their hips being in such close proximity is unbearable. Kageyama lets out an undoubtedly embarrassing grunt at the throbbing sensation of it. 

"Doesn't feel like you can't stand me," Hinata says with a grin. 

_"You're_ annoying," Kageyama tells him. "But your butt is cute as hell." 

He peels Hinata off of himself so he can twist him around, dumping Hinata at a graceless angle on the couch; or rather, half over the armrest, his ass positioned conveniently straight up in the air. Hinata squawks and loses his grip on the pizza box which falls onto the couch in front of him. 

"You're nicer to my butt than you are to me!" Hinata protests. 

"You haven't been very nice to any part of me, yet," Kageyama says. Maybe that's about to change. 

He grabs Hinata's hips and pulls him back roughly, and Hinata squeaks as Kageyama presses up against him from behind, hoping to relieve some of the aching pressure in his pants. It doesn't help. It makes it worse. Hinata's ass is round and firm, with just the right amount of plushness, like a juicy peach waiting for someone to take a bite right out of it. It feels like heaven when Kageyama pushes against him, and even better when Hinata tips his head back the tiniest bit and sighs at the increasing pressure. 

That's enough for Kageyama to hook his fingers into fabric and get it out of the way fast. Hinata's ass is good in the jeans, that hint of soft plumpness, but _out_ of them it's something else entirely, and that something is spectacular. Pale and flushing pink and extremely perky, it seems to be personally welcoming Kageyama to do whatever he wants to it.

Then Hinata turns around, his face blushing just as red, and says coyly over his shoulder, "Staring at it isn't gonna help pay off your tip…"

Kageyama's cock gives an infuriated sort of twitch, and he smacks both palms against Hinata's ass cheeks. Hinata lets out a startled _"Ah!"_ that turns into a moan as Kageyama manhandles him, squeezing all that meat between his fingers until it turns an even angrier, shinier shade of red. He spreads Hinata apart, squishes his cheeks back together, like an obscene version of Play-Doh. 

"Quit taking _forever,"_ Hinata whines and Kageyama thrusts into his backside so hard he goes sprawling forward, arms knocking the pizza box open and askew.

 _Damn,_ that pizza smells _delicious._ And better yet, it's actually hot this time, steamy, even. Kageyama can see the gray tendrils wafting off it. 

Grumbling about Hinata being impatient (but really because his brain can't decide between fucking or eating), he undoes his fly and lets his pants drop. He's leaked a wet patch into his boxers, and he thumbs those off too, and then—ooh, yeah. He leans forward, lets the slick head of his cock bump up over Hinata's ass. Hinata wriggles back, unsatisfied. 

"Stop squirming around," Kageyama tells him, grabbing his hips firmly. 

"I'm trying to get you to hurry up, Bakageyama!" 

"Wh—don't call me that! And I _am_ hurrying up, you only knocked on my door five minutes ago!"

"Yeah," Hinata says, "but I waited a whole week for you to be brave enough to have me make another delivery." He flashes Kageyama a cheeky grin. 

Kageyama glares at him, then grabs two whole handfuls of his ass again and holds them open, enough so that he can stick his dick right between them. Hinata yelps as Kageyama claps his ass cheeks closed again, enclosing his cock like it's a hotdog between two buns. 

"That's so _weird,"_ Hinata giggles. "What are you _doing?"_

"Shut up," Kageyama says, teeth grit. That feels so good, holy shit. "I don't have condoms or anything, so—" 

"Wow, that's so gentlemanly!" Hinata exclaims. He gasps, as Kageyama experimentally tries out a small rock of his hips. "Oh… and it feels r-really nice…" 

With the way Hinata is positioned, every time Kageyama rolls his hips, it makes his cock rub against the armrest of the couch. Kageyama squeezes his ass and thrusts faster. It's hot and almost smotheringly tight, the way Hinata is pressed around him, encompassing his cock entirely in human heat. A dizziness starts to build inside his head, along with the pace and the pitch of Hinata's gasps and moans, and the oven-hot scent of freshly baked dough and cheese. 

_Fuck it._

He leans close over Hinata, until his chest is pressed to Hinata's back, and Hinata hums in satisfaction—at least until Kageyama swats his hand out, reaching once, twice, and succeeding the third time in his grab at the pizza box. 

"H-hey!" Hinata gasps. "What are you—d-doing?" 

"M'hungry," Kageyama tells him. He grabs the nearest piece and curses when it doesn't come cleanly free, nearly dribbling cheese onto the couch as he snatches it up. 

"You said I could have some!" Hinata wails.

"You can after we're done," Kageyama tells him, sticking the pizza into his mouth. It's so hot it almost burns, but not hot enough that he can't handle it, and most importantly—it's _so fucking good._ This is the best pizza he's ever had, definitely. Kageyama's not sure if it's because his dick is almost literally in the delivery boy's ass, or if it's just really good pizza, and at this point, he doesn't care.

"You're the worst," Hinata says decisively, as Kageyama turns his attentions back to him. He's craned his head back to glare at Kageyama again, a pout forming over his features. "Who eats in the middle of sex? You're getting grease all over my butt!" 

This is not false and Kageyama doesn't intend to deny it. He tries to say "You can use my shower after," but it's completely unintelligible thanks to the pizza slice between his teeth. Oh, well. 

"Kage—ahh!" Hinata cries out, as Kageyama resumes thrusting, fucking his cock sloppily between Hinata's cheeks. Faster, faster, and his legs are starting to shake, the heat in his belly and his balls all gathering towards one white hot point. The juddering movements of his hips snapping forward over and over jostles them both plenty, and soon enough, Hinata's keening again, hands scrabbling at the couch cushions. The pizza bobs precariously up and down, and then—Kageyama watches, as a long, stray string of cheese drips off and… _plop._

Hinata yowls as the hot strand falls on the oversensitive skin of his butt, wiggling around mightily, and all the movement traps the head of Kageyama's cock right between his cheeks as he tenses up at the sudden shock.

 _"Fuck—"_ Kageyama snaps out through his teeth, and then he's spilling, right between Hinata's cheeks. Hinata gasps, his back arching, and Kageyama reaches around without thinking, grabbing his dick and giving it a few steady, hard pulls.

"Gross, Kageyama, wipe your hands first!" Hinata says, and then he's following, little, high-pitched sobs pouring out of him as he finishes all over Kageyama's cheap sofa upholstery. 

Hinata slumps over the arm of the sofa and Kageyama gives his butt an encouraging pat. 

"Are you still mad about your tip?" Kageyama asks him. 

"Hmm…" Hinata says. He lunges forward, opening the pizza box again to grab a slice. 

"Oy!" Kageyama says, "I was gonna eat that piece next!" 

Hinata hisses as he lowers the piping hot slice into his mouth. "You came in like, four minutes, and you didn't even put it in," he says. "So, now we're even." 

"That's _not_ even—don't sit on my couch with your… your cum butt!" 

"It's your fault I have a cum butt! Also that's _vulgar,_ Kageyama!" 

They end up pantsless and sitting on Kageyama's floor, finishing the entire box together. This, in Kageyama's opinion, is a completely unfair exchange (Hinata maintains it is entirely fair). 

Still, the pizza is really good—and there's something not that bad about not eating it alone on a Friday night. 

*

When the call comes in the next Friday, Hinata kinda can't believe it.

The week before had seemed sort of like it almost couldn't be real. It had been like something out of one of those pornos, where the super hot ladies with big breasts would somehow fall for the grubby guy delivering their sausage pizza. Actually, that's basically literally what had happened. Except he was delivering a pepperoni pizza, not sausage—but the point is that guys over six feet tall with silky soft hair, ocean-blue eyes, and Superman abs weren't exactly chasing after short greasy delivery guys on a regular basis. 

And they definitely were not fucking them on their living room couch and then eating pizza with them afterwards. Except Kageyama totally had, so… so there's one exception, Hinata supposes. Maybe Kageyama had been super hard up, or something; or maybe it really _was_ his way of getting back at Hinata. He'd still seemed, like, pretty grumpy for the entire exchange. 

These are the thoughts running through Hinata's head one week later, Friday night during his shift at work. They're especially persistent tonight, and he keeps zoning out. He got a bit lost on his way to deliver an order, and Ukai has hollered at him twice for not paying attention. And still… he bites his lip and tries to resign himself to the fact that Kageyama is totally not going to call.

The phone rings, and Ukai answers. "Thanks for call—oh, Kageyama, it's you again." 

Hinata nearly falls over. "It's Kageyama?" he hisses at Ukai. Ukai waves him off. "What does he want?" 

"Ah, Kageyama, listen," Ukai says, "I should have told you this last time, but we don't typically deliver around your area—"

Hinata snatches the phone from him. "HAHA!" he yelps into it. Ukai squints at him in confusion. "That Ukai, such a jokester, am I right? Hey, hi, by the way, Kageyama, how are you? What can we get for you?" 

There's a long silence on the other end of the line, and then a familiar baritone replies, "Hinata?" 

"Yes!" Hinata says. "You remembered!" 

Kageyama clears his throat. "Uh, well. Yeah." 

"Cool," Hinata says, which is coincidental, because cool describes his current state of mind totally, right now. Yep. "Super cool. Did you wanna order something?"

"If I can…"

"Yeah, you can," Hinata encourages him. Ukai shrugs. It's the end of his shift anyway, so it doesn't really matter. 

"Okay, I'd like the same thing as last time," Kageyama says. Then, in a rush, he adds, "You're gonna deliver it right?" 

"Yup, it's just me tonight," Hinata confirms. "I'll be there in, um, about forty-five minutes!" He hangs up, and turns to Ukai, beaming at him. "One large pepperoni, extra cheese, and breadsticks!"

He has a couple other last call orders to deliver, which is both a good and a bad thing. It's good, because it gives him more time to try and chill out. It's bad, because he doesn't chill out at all and just gets steadily more and more panicked. _Okay,_ Kageyama wants to have sex with him again, it seems like. That's _great,_ except what if the novelty has worn off and it's _not_ great the second time around. What if Kageyama realizes how sort of not thrilling it all is?

Maybe Hinata should wait two hours to bring him his pizza again. Could Kageyama possibly like it when he played hard to get? A big part of the sexual tension last time seemed like it could be attributed to that… and the way Kageyama looked the first time they met. Namely, naked, aside from a towel. And wet. Until he went and opened his mouth and made Hinata mad (and horny). And then Hinata's dick had sort of taken over the rest of the process, including flirting with Kageyama when Kageyama called him back a second time. Which—how else was he supposed to take that?! It had seemed like a pretty good assumption at the time. 

But the thought of making another late delivery is too unpleasant for him, and so about forty-five minutes later, he's knocking on Kageyama's door. It flies open almost as soon as he touches it.

"Finally," Kageyama says, and this time he doesn't hesitate to drag Hinata inside his apartment and crash their mouths firmly together. 

It's not fair that Hinata is always carrying so much _stuff_ whenever he sees Kageyama. What he really wants to do is wrap his arms around Kageyama's neck and cling to him so he can grind against him properly. But since he's holding an entire pizza, he has to settle for panting angrily into Kageyama's mouth.

"Finally?" he repeats as two very big hands sneak around to cup his ass through his jeans. Man, does Kageyama have an obsession with his ass or something? "I got here when I said I would! You're lucky I even agreed to deliver out here!"

"If you didn't want to, then why'd you say you would?" Kageyama asks, breath hot against his skin. 

"Cuz I'm good at customer service," Hinata grunts. He regrets it almost immediately.

"Yeah, I guess you are," Kageyama murmurs, and his fingers squeeze, and Hinata's knees turn all mushy. 

_Damn you_ , he curses inwardly. Damn Kageyama and his stupid hot stupidness. 

He lets the pizza box fall from his hands as he shoves Kageyama up against the wall. 

"Oy, careful," Kageyama says as it thuds on the floor, "I've been craving breadsticks all week." 

Hinata hums. "Oh? Weird… I've been craving _your_ breadstick all week."

Triumphantly, he whisks Kageyama's sweats off of him, and Kageyama makes a noise of surprise. Hinata drops to his knees, and Kageyama says,

"Did you just call my dick a breadstick?"

"Uhhh…" Hinata trails off, distracted by said dick hanging in front of his face. Kageyama is pretty _big._ Hinata had kinda been able to tell the other night but now he can really see it. "Maybe."

"Weirdo," Kageyama says. 

"Am not!"

"Hey, can you hand me the breadsticks actually?" 

"Really? And _I'm_ the weird one?" 

Hinata tosses the box of breadsticks up to him anyway. Whatever, Kageyama can keep his dumb mouth occupied eating that, while Hinata eats _him._

Except it doesn't quite work. Kageyama lets out a completely sinful moan, but Hinata is still closing in, mouth open but not quite around his dick yet. He looks up. 

"These are so good," Kageyama says, his words muffled by a mouthful of bread. "They're always so warm and fluffy—well, except for the first time you delivered here—" 

Hinata pinches his thigh. "Stop being a jerk about that!" 

_"Ow_ —you little—" Kageyama pokes him in the cheek with the breadsticks in retaliation. Marinara smears all over the side of Hinata's face. 

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama laughs like the asshole he is, and Hinata furiously dives forward to swallow down his dick, nearly choking himself in his rush to shut Kageyama up. Kageyama jerks in surprise, and then he _really_ moans. Hinata smirks around his cock, pulling back slightly to avoid gagging. He's never deepthroated anything this big before but he's not a quitter. 

Hinata can't stop from meeting Kageyama's gaze with his own challenging stare. Kageyama holds the breadstick between his teeth on his next bite, so he can use his free hand to turn Hinata's visor around, which has the benefit of making it easier for Hinata to suck him off while give them a more unobstructed view of each other. 

He looks weirdly good, actually, Hinata thinks. Getting a blowjob is nice and all, but there's something really intoxicating about giving one, too. Especially when Kageyama is so hot, even with the crumbs and tomato sauce on his pretty face. He's completely pliant under Hinata's touch and that—that makes Hinata feel good, too. 

He slips a hand down to undo the button on his jeans, slides his fingers into his underwear to wrap around himself, too. He groans around Kageyama's dick, and Kageyama mumbles, "Holy fuck."

Hinata's glad he can see Kageyama's face. It helps him figure out when he's doing something especially well, by the way Kageyama bites his lip, or lets his eyelashes flutter, his eyes rolling back just slightly. When Hinata pushes slowly down over him, taking him nearly all the way in, Kageyama forgets that he's trying to eat, the breadstick frozen halfway to his mouth. When Hinata pulls back, wrapping his hand around the base to work Kageyama's shaft while he sucks on the head, teases the slit with his tongue, Kageyama's eyes go half-lidded and hazy. The breadstick hangs loosely from his mouth, in danger of falling. 

Hinata pulls off him with a wet slurp. "Kageyama," he singsongs softly, and Kageyama blinks down at him slowly, "I bet I can make you come super fast." 

Kageyama does his best to glare down at him. He takes his nearly finished breadstick out of his mouth to say, pointedly, "Th-that's not exactly fair, dumbass, not when— _o-ohshit—"_

_Got him,_ Hinata thinks triumphantly, as he laves his tongue over the head of Kageyama's cock in slow, firm strokes. He fists his own dick in time with the way he pumps Kageyama's, hard and punishing, sucks on the tip of his dick hard, and Kageyama lets out this little cry—sharp and wrecked, and Hinata's stomach jolts.

"It's not fair when what?" Hinata gasps, urging him closer and closer. "When what, Kageyama?" 

"When… when your mouth feels—" Kageyama groans, like the words pain him to say, "f-feels so _good."_

Oh, _no._ Hinata tries to clench his fist around his dick, but it's too late. He can't stop the knot of heat in his belly from unraveling, and seconds later he's coming hot and wet all over the inside of his boxers. _Shit._

"You didn't even last—" Kageyama is in the middle of crowing, when Hinata jams his dick as far as it will go down his throat and slips his hand lower to squeeze his balls. _"Fucker—"_ Kageyama wheezes, and then he spills down Hinata's throat. 

Hinata swallows as best he can before he has to pull away, coughing, wiping his mouth. "You played dirty," he accuses Kageyama. 

"How…" Kageyama pants, sagging against the wall, "how was _I_ the one playing dirty?" 

"I wasn't expecting you to say something like _that—"_

"You _asked!"_ Kageyama looks incensed. "You were the one blowing me, would you rather I say you're doing a shitty job?" 

Hinata can't really argue with that. In fact, he did a great job, he knows—it's just that it was unexpectedly nice, getting complimented in the middle of it. Kageyama didn't seem like one for compliments. Maybe he just liked getting his dick sucked a lot. 

"Anyways," Kageyama say. He lets his arms drop to his sides. "thanks." 

"You're _welcome,"_ Hinata sniffs, and then, like a snake striking, he leans forward and eats the end of the breadstick out of Kageyama's lax, unsuspecting hand. 

"Goddammit, Hinata!" 

Hinata cackles with his mouth full and wide open. "Told ya I wanted your breadstick." 

For whatever reason, Kageyama does not kick him out of the apartment, and even lets Hinata split the food with him again. Maybe Kageyama doesn't tip, but Hinata has to admit he's an alright guy anyway. Friday nights are becoming extra cheesy _and_ extra fun.

*

Kageyama likes the weekend, because it means no school and sometimes volleyball matches, and the combination of those two things is already pretty much perfect. But now, weekends are preceded by Friday nights, and it's starting to become a thin excuse to pretend like he doesn't look forward to those most of all. 

Whatever it is that he and Hinata have going, it's becoming a regular thing. No, not becoming—it _is_ a regular thing now. Every Friday, Kageyama calls in his order late enough that it's nearing the end of Hinata's shift, and forty-five minutes later there's a knock on his door and that familiar eager, cheery grin when he opens it. 

Despite how prickly and gruff and awkward Kageyama is, Hinata always seems to be genuinely pleased to see him. He's cheerful in general, but it's like he lights up whenever Kageyama pokes fun at him, and he gives as good as he gets. Kageyama thought Hinata would get tired of his attitude after awhile, but he hasn't; and in return, it's hard for Kageyama to always be grumpy in the face of all that sunshine. Sometimes, not that he'd admit to doing this—but sometimes, Hinata makes him act pretty soft. 

And then, there's the sex. 

Kageyama isn't always sure what he's hungry for—whether it's pizza, or really just the pizza delivery boy. Kageyama himself isn't outgoing in the slightest, and any sexual encounters he's had in the past have unanimously been pretty awkward, but now there's Hinata. And sex with Hinata is weird and messy and undoubtedly even _gross_ at times, and Kageyama can't get enough of it.

They switch up the menu, too. Pizza every week starts to get a bit unbearable, no matter how good it is, so sometimes they swap it out for some of Sakanoshita's other items. One evening Hinata "accidentally" spilled half a bowl of rice on Kageyama's stomach, and then licked up the piping hot grains while Kageyama squirmed. Another night, it was Kageyama who got the brilliant idea of looping udon noodles around Hinata's dick before sucking them off while Hinata laughed hysterically. 

None of it should be sexy, but Kageyama thinks that when he doesn't have to be worried about looking like an idiot (and Hinata certainly matches him in stupidity most of the time anyway), it's a lot more fun. 

_"Spicy_ wings today, huh?" Hinata crows as soon as Kageyama opens the door to let him in one particular Friday night. "Hoping for a particularly kinky night, Kageyamaaa—waitIwasjustkidding—"

Kageyama acts like he's going to shut the door on Hinata, and Hinata screeches and forces his way inside. Kageyama shoves at his head, ruffles his hair, and grabs the food from him.

"Pervert," Kageyama mutters, embarrassed. "I just wanted some food, _you're_ the one who always comes over here trying to seduce me—" Hinata gasps loudly in mock offense and Kageyama ignores him, carrying the food over to the table as Hinata follows behind and nags him. 

"Well, then, how come you never start eating until after we do stuff?"

Kageyama almost freezes. It's been getting harder and harder to mask the fact that Hinata is really growing on him, past the promise of food and sex. Hinata is fortunately dumb enough not to notice, but that's also part of the problem, because 

"That's 'cuz sex on a full stomach makes me feel gross," Kageyama tells him. 

"Oh, so what, then, you're just trying to speed things along so you can eat?" 

Kageyama glares at him, annoyed that Hinata keeps trying to force an answer to a question Kageyama doesn't want asked. "Yes," he says. "Why, are _you_ expecting more?" 

He knows Hinata isn't, because whatever weird thing they've got going is without a doubt completely about how good Kageyama can fuck him, and certainly not about Kageyama's glowing personality, because he doesn't have one of those. All he has to his name is grumpiness and an exceptionally thick cock, but Hinata seems well enough satisfied with that. 

And sure enough, Hinata blinks at him for a moment, before grinning and shaking his head. 

"No," he says. "Whatever you wanna do is fine by me." 

What Kageyama wants to do is kiss him—so he does, turning around to catch Hinata a little by surprise, judging by the way he gasps when their lips meet. But he reacts quickly, customarily hot fingers sliding up Kageyama's arms to squeeze into his biceps. Kageyama can't help smirking a little bit. Whatever Hinata thinks of him, he _knows_ Hinata likes his arms. 

"Quit flexing," Hinata groans into his mouth.

"I'm not." 

"Yeah you _are,"_ Hinata insists. "Nobody's arms are this nice, you jerk." 

"Don't be jealous," Kageyama says. 

"I'm not jealous, I'm just—ugh!" Hinata licks against his lips in frustration, and Kageyama opens up to let him in, not quite able to disguise his sigh of contentment. 

He likes these kisses they have, even before they really get started on other things; they're messy and wet and uncoordinated, and they feel a little too desperate, considering they see each other pretty much every Friday. But maybe that's the whole reason for it. They have _this specific time_ to do all the things they've been thinking of the rest of the week—gotta make it count.

"Wanna ask you something," Hinata mumbles, distracted as Kageyama sinks his teeth a little too hard into the side of his neck, lapping over the spot with his tongue. His hands fumble at Hinata's jeans, trying to get them off faster than his shaky fingers will allow. 

"Why are you telling me you want to ask me something?" Kageyama huffs. "Just ask, dumbass." 

Hinata turns to knock his forehead into the side of Kageyama's face in retaliation. He takes a deep breath. "I wanna do something different."

"Like?" Kageyama presses, and, _ah—_ he's got the belt buckle undone, and he pushes Hinata's pants down with haste. Finally, he can sink his fingers into Hinata's perfectly round ass, kneading it much like he imagines pizza dough could be; which is to say, with zero subtlety or gentleness, and a whole lot of rough manhandling. Hinata moans.

"I wanna have you inside me," he tells Kageyama in a rush, and Kageyama freezes.

They haven't done _that_ yet. They've done… pretty damn near everything else but Kageyama never could work up the nerve to suggesting something like that, no matter which of them was taking it up the butt. And it's not like he hasn't _thought_ about it—it's not like he wouldn't _want_ Hinata to fuck him, or vice versa, it's just that it's so _intimate._ It's the kind of thing only really _sexy_ people do, and despite how much sex they've had, there's just something about knowing they've each wound up with parmesan cheese in some embarrassing places that makes it all feel distinctly _unsexy._

Still, though… it's not like Kageyama has enjoyed it any less, for that. Maybe it's because it's not built up to be something _special,_ and it's dumb and dirty and fun, instead of too intense or stressful. 

He only realizes he's been standing there unresponsive for too long when Hinata starts to frantically backpedal. 

"But that's only—it's just a thought, if you don't want to do that, we—"

Kageyama grabs the top of his head to keep him from running. "Hang on, dumbass."

"It was stupid, I know," Hinata squeaks, "forget I—"

"I wanna do it," Kageyama says, rendering him silent with a glare. "If you think you can take me."

Hinata gapes at him, and then licks his lips. The sight of his little pink tongue is a direct hit to Kageyama's dick. 

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, "yeah, I definitely can."

Kageyama swallows. "Okay. Okay, um, wait—shit, I don't have—"

"I got condoms," Hinata says in a rush. "On the way here."

"Oh," Kageyama says. 

"They're—in the bag, lemme—" Hinata waddles away from him, nearly tripping over the pants still pooled around his ankles, before he ends up just kicking them off. He roots around in a plastic bag he brought with him, before hauling his purchases over to Kageyama to display them. "Which one?"

He deposits an armful of condom boxes into Kageyama's hands eagerly. Overwhelmed, Kageyama starts to sift through them. 

_Magnum… XXL… Super King Maxx…_

"You…" Kageyama says, trying to find the right words, "were pretty sure we'd need a big one, huh?" 

Hinata nods enthusiastically. _"Very_ sure."

Kageyama has a brief and vivid image of Hinata perusing the condoms aisle in the supermarket, tongue poking through his teeth like it usually does when he concentrates hard, considering Kageyama's dick size as he tries to settle on a choice of condom brand. 

He settles on the double extra large. "I, um, think this'll do."

Hinata grabs the box from him and starts tearing it open. "Lie down."

Getting Hinata ready is an experience that Kageyama could probably have predicted and would gladly repeat a thousand times if given the opportunity. Hinata is squirmy and impatient, keeps trying to do it himself even when Kageyama smacks his hands away—because Hinata can finger himself any old day of the week. Fridays, therefore, should get to be Kageyama's turn. 

So Hinata orders him around and demands his way and straddles Kageyama's hips, taking three fingers with his face red and eyes dazed and glassy and breath panting out of him every time Kageyama pulls him back with his free hand on Hinata's waist. He spreads his fingers inside Hinata, stretching him open wider, and Hinata moans and ruts back against Kageyama's rock hard dick. 

"Okay—kay, Kageyama, hurry up and put it in!"

Swearing under his breath, Kageyama reaches blindly for a condom, miraculously gets the wrapper open and the condom rolled on. 

"Sit back," he tells Hinata. "Slowly."

Hinata doesn't really manage the slow part. He sinks back on Kageyama fast enough to leave them both gasping, although it takes a couple tries before he's able to get all the way down because:

 _"Ah…"_ Hinata breathes, wiggling his hips. Kageyama's eyes fight to roll back in his head. "Big…"

"You knew that already, dumbass," Kageyama says through his teeth. "That's why I said go _slow."_

Hinata shakes his head. "Mmm. S'fine. I like it." He sits back all the way, and sighs. "So good, Kageyama…"

 _"F-fuck,"_ Kageyama chokes. Hinata feels amazing, definitely—but hearing Hinata tell _him_ he feels good, too? That's a whole different level of pleasure. 

He loses the ability to actually use his brain for anything at all when Hinata starts to ride him. Hinata must be some kind of pro at this or something, and briefly, Kageyama feels a slight twinge of something like jealousy, at the thought that other people who are probably a lot nicer to hang around with have done this with Hinata, too. But then Hinata rolls his hips, moans Kageyama's name low and long, and Kageyama forgets about anyone else but Hinata. 

Hinata, who is pink faced and sweaty and staring down at Kageyama with a gleam in his eye that spells nothing but trouble.

"Why—are you looking at me—like that—" Kageyama pants.

"Just wondering," Hinata says breathlessly, "if you still wanna speed things along…"

_"Haah?"_

Hinata reaches for something Kageyama can't see—but when he leans back, Kageyama realizes what he grabbed. 

"Don't," Kageyama warns him. 

Hinata, now clutching a spicy chicken wing in his fist, grins at him, before he shoves the chicken wing in Kageyama's face.

Kageyama's first thought is _that's a good chicken wing,_ followed swiftly by _maybe the_ **_extra_ ** _spicy option was going slightly overboard._

He puffs his cheeks and sticks his tongue out, hoping to relieve some of the heat in his mouth, and Hinata cackles like the horrible demon that he is before leaning down to kiss him. His sudden dive causes Kageyama's dick to slip farther out of him, and they both gasp.

"Phwoo!" Hinata says, "that's hot! It's too spicy!" 

"Hinata, dumbass!" Kageyama yells. His lips are burning. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I just don't want you to think we're taking too long!" Hinata teases. He dips the chicken in the creamy ranch dipping sauce and bites off another piece, fanning his mouth. "Ahh! The sauce helps a bit, you want more?"

Kageyama considers. He's balls deep in Hinata, they're fucking on the floor of his living room, and Hinata is basically force-feeding him chicken wings. This is exactly what he's talking about when he says he could never really consider the two of them "sexy".

"Come here," he says, and Hinata laughs in delight and leans down, the wing trapped between his teeth, so Kageyama can steal another bite.

Kageyama's whole body feels like it's about to catch fire. There's the pressure building in his balls, the lingering sauce on his mouth and tongue, the angry red flush he knows is painted over his face and his ears. Every inch of his skin feels like it's sweating, but Hinata, of course, isn't satisfied with that. 

He shoved Kageyama's shirt up to his armpits, eyes lidded and full of bad ideas as he fixes another piece of chicken between his teeth. 

_"Hinata…"_ Kageyama half moans, half warns, but it's too late. Saucy little hands are already plastered on his pecs, tweaking his nipples, smearing over the oversensitive nubs. It _tingles,_ that's how spicy the wings are, Kageyama's _tits_ can taste them. 

Combined with the way Hinata is riding him, fast and hard, bouncing on his dick—it's truly the end for him. He tips his head back, sliding his hands back so he can squeeze Hinata's butt, one perfect cheek gripped firmly in each hand as he spills into the condom. 

"K-Kageyama," Hinata hiccups, as Kageyama's hips bounce underneath him, "my hands are dirty… can you—"

Kageyama sucks in air and brings a hand around to grip Hinata's cock. He jerks him fast, probably too fast, but he's not interested in showing mercy, currently. Hinata cries out, and then he's coming, too, squeezing a little too painfully tight around Kageyama's cock. Kageyama hisses, fingers digging into the soft skin of Hinata's hip. His other hand doesn't stop working, wringing Hinata out until he's dry. 

"W-woah…" Hinata says. "That was…"

"Those were way too spicy," Kageyama wheezes. "You could've warned me, stupid Hinata."

Hinata hums. "Hmmm, maybe. But I had a feeling you'd like it." 

He beams down at Kageyama, and he's gross, and there's hot sauce everywhere and—and he's right. 

"Whatever," Kageyama says. "Hand me another one." 

He doesn't know if he'd like something this spicy this much, normally. But he likes a lot of things with Hinata that he's fairly sure he never would have liked before meeting him, and he's pretty sure that, no matter what he tells himself… 

He really likes Hinata a lot, too.

*

One Friday evening, Kageyama calls the store as normal—only Hinata can tell right away that something's _not_ normal at all.

"Hello, Sakanoshita's! What can we get for you?" Hinata chirps into the phone.

"Hinata—hey."

Hinata blinks. That's Kageyama alright, just like he thought it would be. But he sounds… not Kageyama-like. He doesn't bark into the phone, and he doesn't tell Hinata there's no need to yell, and he doesn't even follow up with an order. 

"Kageyama…?" Hinata asks after a moment. "You still there?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Kageyama says, like he just forgot. "I just, um… I was thinking, maybe I'm not that hungry after all—"

"You're not?!" Hinata yelps. A strange panic grips him. "Th-then why did you call?"

"Because I always call," Kageyama says. He sounds confused, and maybe a little irritated. "I just wanted to—nevermind. Forget it."

"Wait, wait!" Hinata says. Kageyama can't just be about to hang up, can he? He can't not want to see Hinata all of a sudden… _can_ he? "Maybe you'd be in the mood for… something _new?"_

It comes out more suggestive than he means it to, but hey, that's on the table, too. But Kageyama sighs, and doesn't dip into that deep voice he always uses when his interest has been piqued. Instead he asks after a moment,

"Do you guys have sweets?" 

Hinata wonders if this is a new code. "Huh?" 

"Like, desserts?" Kageyama clarifies. 

"Um… we have brownies?" Hinata says. 

"Ice cream?" 

Hinata almost says they don't—what kind of delivery place would be dumb enough to try to transport ice cream? But then he nods and says, "Yeah, sure. Comes with the brownies."

"Really?" Kageyama asks, his voice perking up for a brief second. Somehow, it makes Hinata's heart feel all squashed and fluttery. 

"Yep!" he says. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Wait—" Kageyama says, "what's the total—"

"Gimme thirty minutes!"

Usually he'd take twenty, but after the brownies are all heated and gooey, he's got to run to the store to pick up the ice cream. He doesn't stop to think about the fact that this is ridiculous. The thing is… Kageyama's acting weird and Hinata wants to know why, and probably ice cream will go a long way to getting him into Kageyama's good graces, right? So he gets the ice cream. 

He's knocking on Kageyama's door after just about thirty minutes have passed, and after a moment goes by, he hears footsteps approaching. This is different, too; usually the door is yanked open immediately, as though Kageyama has been waiting just beyond it for him to arrive. 

When it opens, there's Kageyama. Hinata stares at him. He doesn't _look_ much different, although he looks… softer than normal, maybe. He's in a black hoodie and striped pajama pants. He looks cozy and cuddly and not at all like the sexbomb Hinata is used to, though it's clearly still lurking beneath the surface, given how Hinata still wants to climb him like a tree. 

Right now, however, a different emotion is winning out. One that surprises him. 

"Thanks for coming," Kageyama says, like it's not Hinata's job in the first place, and Hinata realizes—he's _worried_ about Kageyama.

"Brought your brownies," Hinata says, holding up the box of warm, chocolatey goodness. "And ice cream!"

"You didn't tell me how much I owe you," Kageyama says.

"It's on me, if you share." Hinata grins at him, and tries not to show his nerves. What if…

But then Kageyama nods and steps aside so he can come in. Relieved, he scurries inside the familiar apartment. 

The TV is on, and there's a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch, as though Kageyama had been hibernating until he'd arrived. It doesn't look like he's eaten properly, either, if the few empty cups of instant ramen noodles lying around are any indication. That's not like him, either—aside from the Pizza Fridays, Hinata knows Kageyama generally sticks to a careful diet (which even factors in the pizza). 

"Kageyama…" he starts to say. 

"I don't mind splitting it," Kageyama is already saying, "but tonight, I'm just—I don't think I'm up for—"

"That's fine," Hinata says, "those brownies are only good while they're warm, otherwise they get rock hard."

Kageyama gapes at him stupidly for a moment, before snapping, "Bake them better then, stupid!" 

They wind up on Kageyama's couch, sharing a soft faded blanket that almost single-handedly murders Hinata when he realizes it's patterned with about a thousand adorable cats. There's some stupid game show on TV, but they're watching it less than they are trying to steal bites of brownie from each other. Kageyama hogs the ice cream by virtue of there only being one spoon, but once Hinata worms his way onto Kageyama's lap the game of keep away becomes significantly harder, until Kageyama concedes defeat and alternates eating it himself and (aggressively) feeding it to Hinata. 

"You're such a jerk!" Hinata laughs, after Kageyama grabs his hand to bite a huge chunk out of a brownie he's literally holding. 

"You're the one who keeps coming back," Kageyama says smugly, cheeks chipmunked with brownie. He's finally starting to look significantly less like a dog that's just had its tail stepped on, but Hinata hasn't exactly forgotten about it. 

"You're the one who keeps calling," he retorts. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"What was wrong, earlier?"

Kageyama freezes, forgetting to chew. Eventually, he swallows painstakingly, and then stares intently at the carton of ice cream. "We lost."

Hinata tilts his head. "Who?"

"Us…" Kageyama says, "the team. The volleyball team, we lost a really important game and—and we're out of the running for this year."

"Oh…" A pang of sadness strikes Hinata, but the tightness in his chest eases, too. It's not him… he should feel guiltier that he's relieved, but it's not that Kageyama isn't interested in him. "Kageyama, you've got three more years, you'll just keep getting better—"

"If I was better already, we could've won!" Kageyama says, and the frustration in his voice spills over. He clenches his fists as his eyes burn into their frozen treat so hard Hinata is afraid it'll melt. 

He sets the brownies aside and crosses his arms, humming in consideration. He peers up into Kageyama's face. 

"That's stupid," he says. 

Kageyama's head jerks up, blue eyes shocked and offended as they meet Hinata's. _"Hey—"_

"If you could've won just by being better, why do you need a whole team?" Hinata asks. "Bakageyama. It's good if you wanna improve, but quit acting like you're so much better than everyone _else._ It's annoying." 

Kageyama blinks at him. Then he snorts. "Who're you calling annoying, dumbass?" His voice shakes a little bit but he manages to sound much more like himself. 

Hinata smiles. "You." Somehow, Kageyama looks happier instead of angrier, so Hinata tries to keep his momentum going. He takes off his hat and plops it on Kageyama's head instead. "Cheer up, Kageyama! If professional volleyball player doesn't pan out as a career, I'll put in a good word for you at Sakanoshita's!"

The expression on Kageyama's face, first of confusion, then disbelief, and finally outrage, makes Hinata burst into laughter. Kageyama attacks him with the ice cream spoon and Hinata wriggles desperately as ice cream is smeared across his cheek. 

"I'm trying to help!" he screeches. 

"You little—" Kageyama growls, before he leans in before Hinata can escape and kisses him. 

Hinata melts like the ice cream. Kageyama tastes sweet, so sweet, from all the sugary desserts they've been shoveling down. And Hinata has been wanting this, waited for it all week—not the weird sex, really, though that's always good. But this warmth, this closeness, that just happens to come along with it? That's what he enjoys most, that's what he misses, when he's not with Kageyama. It's something he can't get from anyone else. 

It's like a silly, fuzzy blanket wrapped around his heart, and all he wants to do is to sink into it forever. If Kageyama will let him. One of Kageyama's big hands grips the back of his head as he licks a soft welcome into Hinata's mouth, and it's all Hinata can do to keep from moaning for him. Kageyama hadn't wanted to do anything tonight, and Hinata wants to be fine with that; but that slow gentleness, the familiarity of Kageyama's touch is nearly too much to bear without getting overwhelmed.

He whimpers when Kageyama threads his fingers through his hair. 

"Sorry," he whispers, when Kageyama's hand stills. "Sorry, I know you said—you don't have to—"

"Hinata—"

"I should maybe just go—"

 _"No,"_ Kageyama says, grabbing his arm. "It's my fault, I really thought I didn't want to, um…" He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "I was in a bad mood, and I didn't think you'd want to be near me, let alone do… stuff."

"Kageyama…" Hinata can't help but smile. "You're always in a bad mood. Why would it scare me away this time?"

"That's different," Kageyama protests. "But it was good, that you came. It… I feel…"

"Horny?" Hinata teases. 

_"Better,"_ Kageyama says. "You're… right. I've never been a good teammate, but the university decided to give me a chance and I _can't_ screw it up."

"If you're this worried about it, I don't think you will." 

Hinata strokes his fingers through Kageyama's hair—not the first time he's done this, but usually it's a lot rougher, or he's pulling at it. This time makes Kageyama's eyes flutter closed, makes him lean into Hinata's touch. He thinks he might like this cute side of Kageyama just as much as the sexy, commanding one. 

"Yeah…" Kageyama murmurs. "Hinata, can you…"

He stills the slow touch of his fingers in Kageyama's hair. He's sure Kageyama is going to ask him to stop, now. "Hm?"

"Can you just…" Kageyama swallows. "Stay?"

Hinata can't understand what he means, at first. "Where?" On the couch?

"Here," Kageyama mumbles. "At my place. Tonight." 

Heart skipping, Hinata only manages to say, "I need a change of clothes." His uniform isn't that comfortable. 

"You can borrow some…"

Kageyama's voice has gone very quiet, and Hinata feels his own face start to get hot. He nods. "Okay. If you don't mind."

Kageyama doesn't mind. And he also doesn't mind "doing stuff" anymore, now that it's clear Hinata isn't going to flee after witnessing him in a towering fit of sadness, or whatever it was he'd been afraid of. But there's no borderline hilarious rush to rip off each other's clothes, no frantic, messy groping. Kageyama slips Hinata's coarse polo shirt over his head and kisses him again, and Hinata hugs the soft blanket around his shoulders and huddles against Kageyama's chest. The old volleyball t-shirt he's wearing is threadbare and soft with age, and his hoodie is big enough that it threatens to envelop Hinata too, and his mouth is cool from ice cream and burns like fire when he trails his lips from Hinata's ear down his neck to his shoulder. 

His arms are tight around Hinata, and his breathing is stuttery and loud in Hinata's ears as he holds Kageyama and rocks their hips together and kisses Kageyama all over his face—his cheeks and nose and long, pretty eyelashes. Kageyama just runs his warm hands over Hinata's back, up and down, slowly. He turns his face up to accept all of Hinata's sudden affection without protest, like he needs it. 

Hinata doesn't think he's ever fucked someone like this before. It's only after he comes that he realizes it might be the best sex he's ever had—and not just because Kageyama lends him a shirt and sweats that are far too big and smell too much like he does afterwards, and is fine with letting Hinata finish the ice cream. 

*

With the end of the school year approaching, Kageyama can't help but feel a growing sense of unease. It's the same as when he eats too many meat buns without realizing, only noticing after the sensation overtakes him, sitting heavily in his stomach and filling him with the sharp sting of regret (which he quickly forgets, given how often he overeats meat buns). 

He thinks it may have something to do with Hinata. Kageyama always feels the most restless right after Hinata leaves his apartment (which is sometimes Saturday, now, after that first time Hinata agreed to stay over). Once Hinata is gone, then the wait to see him again is reset; and the week Kageyama has to wait now brings them closer and closer to summer, and the end of school, and while Kageyama will be staying in his apartment, he doesn't really know what Hinata's plans are. 

And that's where the forgetting comes in. He means to ask, he _does._ But whenever Hinata is actually there, Kageyama's brain seems to go blank—moreso than usual—and all he wants to do is touch Hinata and make fun of Hinata and eat shitty food with Hinata until they both nearly burst. 

The other night, Hinata attempted to see if he could write the kanji for his name on Kageyama's bare stomach with potato wedges. They were _too hot,_ and Kageyama would've killed him, but Hinata bet him a free pizza that he wouldn't squirm, so he just barked out insults and then ruined the entire operation after he started laughing when Hinata somehow managed to spell his name _wrong_ (followed by multiple protests that it was hard to make the proper shapes using potatoes). 

When that's the kind of business they get up to once they're together, Kageyama doesn't think he can be blamed, necessarily, for forgetting to ask the more time sensitive questions. He doesn't want to ask about what happens when school ends because he doesn't _know_ , and if the answer isn't what he wants to hear then he isn't sure if he wants to find out. And so it takes a backseat in his mind, until inevitably he's alone in his apartment again and then he remembers. 

_Will I still be able to see you after this year is over?_

It's the Friday the week before exams are due to start. So tonight, Kageyama thinks, as he dials Sakanoshita Pizza and listens to it ring—tonight, he _has_ to ask. 

"Thanks for calling Sakanoshita, open 24 hours. Ukai speaking. What'll you have?"

"Hi," Kageyama says, "it's me."

"Oh, Kageyama!" Ukai says. "What can I get for you?" 

Kageyama frowns. At this point, Ukai just hands the phone over to Hinata whenever he realizes it's Kageyama calling. Caught off guard, Kageyama grunts,

"Hinata?" 

Ukai snorts. "He's not here." 

Kageyama blinks. _What?_

"Where is he?" 

"I don't know," Ukai says. "At home? Studying, hopefully—"

"Why isn't he there?" Kageyama barks. 

"Don't interrupt people while they're talking, Kageyama, we've talked about this," Ukai says patiently, before continuing. "He's not here because he doesn't work here anymore." 

For a moment, Kageyama's brain disconnects from the rest of himself. He struggles to process the words, but he can't make sense of them. "Why not?" he asks, when things still don't add up.

"Ah…" Ukai hums. "Well, I fired him." 

"You _what?"_

"He didn't tell you?" Ukai asks, surprised. "It's not like I wanted to, but… I found out he's close to failing _most_ of his classes. I know your exams are coming up, right? I told him I better not see him back here until his grades pick up." He sounds utterly exasperated. 

Kageyama doesn't even have it in him to feel triumphant that Hinata might suck at school even more than he does. "When will he be back?" he demands.

"Don't know," Ukai says. "If he still can't get his grades up next year, I'm not letting him put that apron back on. He's got to start thinking about that kind of thing, honestly… Anyway, sorry, Kageyama, but I've got to get back to—"

"What's his address?!" Kageyama shouts down the line.

"His—I can't give you that!" Ukai says. "That's a breach of privacy."

"His phone number, then?" Kageyama asks, somewhat desperately. 

"Still… the same problem, Kageyama—hold on, you two didn't think to exchange phone numbers after all this time?" Ukai heaves a sigh. "You've just been using this number to—"

"Ukai-san, please," Kageyama says, "what if—what if I never see him again—" 

"That's slightly dramatic," Ukai says, "won't you see him at school?" 

"Huh? Why would I?"

"Don't you two go to the same school?" Ukai asks. "That's what he told me, I thought—" 

_"We go to the same school?!"_ Kageyama bellows. 

"Kageyama, _volume,_ we've talked about that too—"

"Sorry!" Kageyama says, still too loudly. "I just—I've never seen him, how come I've never—"

"That's why I _fired him,"_ Ukai says. "He spends too much time trying to help around the store and not enough at school, where he's _supposed_ to be!" 

"Dumbass," Kageyama says, but he can't keep the grin from fighting its way onto his face. "He's a _dumbass._ Thanks, Ukai!" 

"Why are you th—" 

Kageyama hangs up before Ukai can finish, which is _also_ something they've talked about (in retrospect, Ukai has had to deal with him a lot the past few months). He feels a bit bad about it, but he's too frantic to dwell on his own rudeness. 

He ends up going on a late night run to try and calm down, but it only gives him too much time alone with himself and his manic, swirling thoughts. 

Hinata suddenly no longer working at Sakanoshita's—okay, sort of a blow, and Kageyama may have been close to bursting into tears for a second there, but he _can_ recover. Especially given the new information Ukai has given him, intentional or not. It's definitely not ideal that they never exchanged phone numbers—although, hold on, isn't that stupid Hinata's fault, mainly? Kageyama has always had a reliable number to call, but Hinata never had his number. Maybe that _does_ make it Kageyama's fault, though… but if Hinata never asked for his number, does that mean he didn't want to talk to Kageyama anymore? 

Kageyama clenches his fist around his phone. There's no point in worrying about that. He's wasted enough time being too nervous about the _what ifs_ and now Hinata has disappeared right out from under his nose. If Hinata really doesn't want him… doesn't _like_ him enough to keep seeing him when it's not under the guise of delivering pizza, well, then… he'll just have to resign himself to a lifetime of less exciting dinners and more vanilla sex, presuming anybody even wants to date him in the first place. 

Hell, it's sort of still coming as a surprise to him that he wants to date somebody in the first place, most especially an orange pizza gremlin—so he just has to _do it._ Like ordering an extra-large pizza with everything on it, even the weird toppings. 

When he finally gets back to his apartment and crashes into bed, he starts to daydream. He thinks about how he'll see Hinata at school, and their eyes will meet, and Kageyama will then ask—no, challenge—Hinata to go out with him, in front of everyone. Hinata will say yes, obviously, because he never turns down a challenge.

This is the way everything goes in Kageyama's head all weekend long, where he is suave and impossible to resist and Hinata blushes when Kageyama calls him a dumbass, and he doesn't even realize there's anything wrong with his plan until he sets foot on campus on Monday and realizes his first obstacle.

He has no idea where Hinata will be, that day or any other day. His school has a lot of buildings, more than Kageyama has ever realized, until this exact second. 

"Shit," he says. 

He spends every moment he's not taking an exam searching for Hinata. He wastes most of Monday going from building to building, but gets nowhere—he sees no flash of orange, hears no high-pitched shout. Monday night he recalls Hinata saying something about majoring in social… 

Media? 

Kageyama spends nearly all of Tuesday trying to figure out which building houses the social media classes, and gets stuck arguing with one of the advice counselors in the communications building for ten minutes before they realize Hinata probably majors in _sociology,_ and _not_ "social media."

As bad luck has it, there are no sociology exams scheduled on Wednesday, and even though Kageyama haunts the building the following day like an angry ghost, there's no sign of Hinata on Thursday either.

Friday is his last chance, but by the time lunch rolls around, Kageyama finds himself trudging dejectedly into the dining hall, empty-handed. He's out of places to look, out of ideas, and worst of all, out of time. 

His stomach grumbles in agreement as he scans the hall, and then he sees…

A flash of orange. Hears a loud laugh.

Kageyama forgets he's hungry. He forgets he's sad. He forgets, as he always does at that sound, everything but the person making it; that bright, hyper, idiot's laugh. 

He runs, weaving through the tables, dodging students holding trays and dining hall staff, ignoring the dirty looks they throw his way, racing across the room until he comes to a sudden stop right in front of a table at the far end. 

Hinata is sitting there, with a group of friends. He's laughing, and at first Kageyama wonders, _did he even miss me?_ But then Hinata is noticing him, turning to him—and his eyes go wide as he shoots to his feet.

 _"Kageyama?"_ he yelps. 

One of his friends at the table loudly whispers, _"That's_ Kageyama?" 

"I _found_ you!" Kageyama says triumphantly. Then, "Why the hell are you so hard to find?! It's because you're so short—" 

"Hey!" Hinata gasps, looking very offended. "I'm not that short, and—wait, what? What do you mean 'hard to find'?" 

"I mean I've been looking for you _everywhere!"_ Kageyama says. "Since you disappeared from the pizza place, and Ukai wouldn't give me your number, but he said to look here—" 

"You asked him for my number?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, but he said he couldn't give it to me because—"

"Why didn't you ask _me_ for my number?" Hinata asks.

"Because I couldn't _call_ you, stupid Hinata!" Kageyama bursts out.

 _"No,_ I mean—why didn't you ask me yourself _before?"_

"I was going to, but—" Kageyama starts to say, and then chokes on the rest of his thought. "I didn't… I wasn't sure if you wanted…"

"Don't be an idiot," Hinata says.

Kageyama's heart drops into his stomach. He tries not to glance around to see if people are watching as it occurs to him that he's making a big, emotional scene in the middle of the dining hall. This is something he has sworn off doing for years, since middle school (dining halls not specifically a requirement, but the whole emotional scene thing). It's not going how he thought it would at all, with Hinata swooning as Kageyama sweeps him off his feet. All his uncertainty is surfacing. 

Hinata glares up at him as fiercely as ever. "Of _course_ I wanted you to ask me. Bakageyama." 

Kageyama gapes at him. "You… you did?" 

"Tell me why you've been looking for me, Kageyama," Hinata says. His voice is steely, but there's a mischievous edge to it—the kind he gets when he wants Kageyama to beg, and it makes Kageyama's face flush hot, with the memories it calls up. Hinata, smirking, teasing, naked…

Kageyama shakes his head violently. _Don't let him distract you,_ he reprimands himself.

"Because I wanted to tell you something," he says.

Hinata creeps closer, smiling openly now. He stops when they're practically chest to chest, and Kageyama has to look straight down at him. "What did you want to tell me?" he asks. 

"That I don't want to stop fucking—" Kageyama catches himself just in time. "Fucking, uh, eating dinner with you. On Fridays." 

Hinata raises an eyebrow.

"F-fine!" Kageyama says. "I don't… want to stop seeing you."

Hinata beams. "Is that so—"

"Even though you got fired," Kageyama continues. Hinata's expression transforms into a scowl.

"That's—"

"Because you suck at school."

"Like _you_ don't!" Hinata howls, trying to jab Kageyama in the stomach. Kageyama intercepts it, but that means he's now holding Hinata's hand.

He doesn't let go. 

"I mean it," Kageyama says. "Both about you sucking at school—" He catches Hinata's other hand when Hinata tries to punch him and holds onto both, tight. _"And_ about wanting to see you. I don't… want to _stop_ seeing you."

Hinata stops trying to stomp on his feet and looks up at him with sparkling eyes. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Kageyama says. "Really. Otherwise I would've given up after two days of searching the school for you, dumbass. Why didn't _you_ just come by my apartment?" 

"I did!" Hinata says. "I knocked and waited but you didn't open it!" 

"I didn't hear—" Kageyama starts to protest, and then he realizes what happened. _"Oh._ I went for a run on Friday night. After I called Ukai's."

Hinata shrugs, pouting sheepishly. "Well, after that, I wasn't sure if you'd want me to. That's why I didn't mention we go to the same school… I thought maybe you only liked being with me on Fridays. I didn't know if it was… serious."

Kageyama swallows. "I think I might like to be with you on most days. If you want."

Somehow, it _is_ serious. This messy, surprising, sometimes downright gross business of theirs—whatever it is, his feelings for Hinata aren't junk food. They're a four-course meal. They're gourmet. Like meat buns and milk, Kageyama just feels like the two of them pair well together.

And Hinata—it looks like Hinata feels the same. 

"I'm staying here over summer break," Hinata says shyly. 

"Me, too," Kageyama says quickly. "If you wanted to come over sometime—"

"Yeah," Hinata says, just as fast. "Oh, and Kageyama…" 

"Yeah?" Kageyama asks eagerly. 

He almost shouts in shock when Hinata smacks him in the mouth with a handful of curry a second later. It's not the worst place Hinata has smeared food on him, but in a public setting, it feels infinitely more terrible.

"That's for calling me short!" Hinata crows in delight.

Kageyama slowly wipes curry from his cheek. "I'm going to murder you," he says. 

Hinata laughs, completely unconcerned, then leans up and whispers, lips pressed to his ear, _"I'd like to see you try."_

It won't quite be murder, but Kageyama vows to spend lots of time and effort getting his revenge on Hinata later on—very, _very_ slowly, once they get back to his apartment. Maybe he can afford to use the whole weekend, for the first time ever. 

He's come to accept that this thing he has with Hinata really is like ordering a pizza with all the weirdest toppings. Sometimes, no matter how strange it seems at first… it winds up being the best damn pizza ever. 

And Kageyama plans to eat every slice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and for waiting for us to finish this story! It has been a long time coming - we hope you enjoy! <333
> 
> Links to RC's art on Twitter (please do go full view/like/rt): [pizza](https://twitter.com/reallyforking/status/1039358951605846018?s=20) | [breadsticks](https://twitter.com/reallyforking/status/1041861241965355009?s=20) | [hot wings](https://twitter.com/reallyforking/status/1044394819542503425?s=20) | [ice cream](https://twitter.com/reallycorking/status/1215792803088863234)
> 
> For other projects by me and RC, check out the links below:  
>  **Our collab twitter is[@essiecorking](https://twitter.com/essiecorking)!**  
> [Our collab works on AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/essiecorking)  
> [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter  
> [@reallycorking](https://twitter.com/reallycorking): SFW Twitter, [@reallyforking](https://twitter.com/reallyforking): NSFW Twitter
> 
> Not sure which of my stories to read next? **[Check out my guide to my KageHina fics on Carrd!](https://esselle.carrd.co/)**


End file.
